Porque as kunoichis sofrem
by De-chan 00
Summary: "As kunoichis sofrem porque são tachadas como inúteis. Nada mais do que apenas fardos – nada mais do que apenas mulheres..." Haruno Sakura.


**Porque as kunoichis sofrem**

**.**

**A**s kunoichis sofrem por que são tachada como inúteis. Nada mais do que apenas _fardos _– nada mais do que apenas _mulheres._ Somos mulheres sim! Mulheres inteligentes e fortes; taijutsu, ninjutsu e genutsu não são problemas pra nós. Somos decididas e práticas. Somos tudo o que os homens são e ainda mais! Pois somos detalhistas, intuitivas e somos dedicadas a eles, os nossos _companheiros._

_Haruno Sakura._

**.**

**L**idar com as _cobranças_ no trabalho não é tarefa fácil. Mas ainda que a _pressão_ seja dobrada, nós a suportamos. Ainda que haja aqueles que não confiam e não acreditam em nós, _seguimos em frente._ Sofremos, mas damos a volta por cima.

_Senju Tsunade._

**.**

**S**ofremos porque temos os amores de nossas vidas tirados de nós para sempre. Porque, às vezes, não temos tempo sequer de dizer adeus. E aí então, nos perguntamos: por que eu, enquanto kunoichi, não fui capaz de protegê-lo?

Sofremos porque gostaríamos de dar nossas vidas pelas deles. Choramos de saudades. Choramos porque não há mais um futuro com _ele_. Sofremos porque não há nada mais do que sua simples e feliz lembrança.

_Yuuhi Kurenai._

**.**

**P**orque _eles_ nos acham sensíveis demais, choronas demais, tagarelas demais, fúteis demais! Sofremos por conta de opiniões insignificantes e preconceituosas de _alguns_ homens que insistem em conceitos ultrapassados e ideias machistas. Eles não sabem do que somos capazes. Particularmente, não me sinto ofendida por estes homens. O problema é quando a fala vem de quem menos esperamos, de um _amigo_, de um companheiro de time... Eles jogam isso na sua cara porque querem te colocar _no lugar_. Na hora você até fica meio sem ação, mas depois tem que contornar, né! Não pode deixar eles acharem que são os soberanos, os donos da verdade... Temos que nos impor! Hahah, eles não suportam isso. Por isso é que nos chamam de tagarelas.

Olha, se eu estiver falando muito, você me avisa, ok?

_Yamanaka Ino._

**.**

**T**alvez pela _falta de reconhecimento_... Seja por parte da família, dos amigos ou por aquela pessoa especial de quem tanto gostamos. Não que seja _proposital_... Às vezes eles só esquecem que precisamos de palavras que nos incentivem, de gestos que nos lembrem de que somos especiais para eles. Mas... Isso acontece, né?

_Hyuuga Hinata._

**.**

**N**ossos deveres enquanto kunoichis e nosso compromisso com o país nos tira do convívio de _nossos filhos_. As kunoichis que são mães, entenderão. Não há sofrimento maior do que não poder acompanhar o crescimento de seu filho como você gostaria.

_Uzumaki Kushina._

**.**

**R**aramente temos a oportunidade de mostrar nosso valor em campo de batalha. Somos sempre _protegidas_, sempre colocadas na _defensiva_... É por isso que sofremos.

_Mitsashi Tenten._

**.**

**B**asicamente? Sofremos porque somos mulheres. Afinal, qual é a dificuldade em ser homem? Shinobis não menstruam. Shinobis não ficam grávidos. Shinobis não tem TPM. Shinobis não são tratados como objeto sexual e nem são vistos como criaturas que devem permanecer em suas casas, atrás de um fogão, ou correndo atrás de uma criança. _É por isso que eles se acham tanto!_ Kunoichis sofrem por que são mulheres. Tá bom ou quer mais?

_Mitarashi Anko._

_Fim._

* * *

><p>0703/11

Rola um preconceito descarado com as kunoichis fora (e às vezes dentro) do mangá. Vemos por aí na internet muita gente que desmerece as kunoichis da saga e, talvez, com um pouco de razão. E eu escrevi esta fic por isso, direcionada a uma pessoa em especial: Masashi Kishimoto.

As kunoichis e suas habilidades são muito mal aproveitadas. Apesar de seus gestos, suas grandes lutas, nenhuma delas se sobressaiu à glória dos homens. Nunca (que eu me lembre) uma kunoichi esteve em um grande combate sozinha e com vitória. Não estou dizendo que a vitória resume tudo, mas as kunoichis são pouquíssimo exploradas! Eu gostaria que Kishimoto investisse um pouco mais no potencial delas, que elas fossem melhor trabalhadas. Cada uma delas tem técnicas tão interessantes, vocês não acham? :/ Não precisam me dizer que Sakura e Chiyo derrotaram Sasori, que Konan lutou bravamente contra Madara e que Hinata se prontificou a dar sua vida por Naruto... Sei disso. Mas sabemos tão pouco sobre o verdadeiro potencial delas – a luta de Anko contra Kabuto que não nos foi mostrada, Kurenai que provavelemente nunca mais entrará em campo de batalha, Shizune que está sempre nos bastidores das lutas...

Mas o que eu quero saber de vocês é o que acharam da razão de sofrimento de cada kunoichi? Procurei adaptar as falas ao jeitinho delas e os motivos também. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos um pouquinho condizente com as personalidades de cada uma

Esse foi meu protesto contra o machismo de Kishimoto :D AHIUAHIUAHAUI Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>0803/14

Resgatando a fanfic e percebendo que não mudou muita coisa... IUAHAIUHAIU Um feliz dia da Mulher pra toda essa mulhereda de Naruto, que mata, morre, cura, ressuscita, manda, obedece, briga, casa, é solteira, nasce, envelhece, trabalha e ama! E sobretudo, feliz dia da Mulher a você, cara leitora! Nós merecemos!

Beijos!


End file.
